If Love Doesn't Kill You
by urharmony
Summary: Jay would kill to have Emma, but that's just a metaphor type of thing. Now there's a killer hunting for everyone, specailly at Spinner's party. Can Jay save Emma? ... who dies?JEMMA! Cranny, Sparcy, Palex.Teen horror, not stupid I promise. Def M though
1. It's Just The Start

**Takes place Season 5. Jay's 'expelled' from Degrassi. Manny's living with Emma. Emma's dating Peter. Darcy and Spinner are together, Paige and Alex are lesbians, blah, blah , blah. You know how it is. Anyways, hope you like this! **

"...and did you see those shoes Alex was wearing today?" Heather Sinclair laughs harder on the phone to one of her friends.

"My god I know! She's like Paige's new pet. It's all disgusting to me if you ask" she said again over the phone and listened to whatever her friend was saying.

_Click_

Heather gasped a little and looks over her shoulder. "Oh sorry" she goes back to her call "Go on... I know!" she exclaims and giggles "Now the Hogart is free and single... So? I can just sleep with him again" she bluntly said.

Heather sat on one of her couches in the living room and flicked through the television looking for something on. She seemed bored and not really listening to who was talking on the other side of the phone.

_Smash_

Heather jumped up now and huffs "God damn it" she cursed "Jen, I'm going to have to call you back. Yeah, I think my damn cat smashed a vase or something. Bye" she hung up.

As she passed her kitchen table she set the phone on it and slowly went up the stairs "Max?" she called her little cat's name.

She slowly turned the corner and screamed. A cat hissed and she laughed at herself "God, you scared the shit outta me!" she picks the cat up and goes to her room.

She set the cat down on the bed and opened her balcony doors. She got her house coat and put it on as she took a step out.

Behind her, a shadow was slowly coming into her room. She had no idea what so ever.

Heather swayed her hands through her hair and wrapped her hair to the side. "I really am the prettiest girl in Degrassi" she giggles to herself.

A knife dug into her back and Heather's eyes sent so much emotion, pain and even more pain. The knife dug out and someone wearing all black and a ski mask stood in front of her.

Heather couldn't even lean forward because of her wound and let a little groan out. "HELP!!!" she suddenly screamed.

A few lights around her neighbor hood went on but the killer just shoved Heather off the balcony. The killer leaned on it and looked down at her.

Her legs were bent in the wrong directions and there was a blood bath around her.

Good.

Now it was just beginning... . ..

**Heheh, so yeah I know it wasn't so good because Heather isn't one of our favorite characters. Which is why I killed her first. Haha. **


	2. A Better Love Deserving Of

**Oh haha. And let's pretend Jimmy can walk kay guys? LOL. I couldn't give a good part to him if he's in a wheelchair. No offence to anyone who is in one, I just need him running and Hazel's height for reasons. Thanks guys. Haha. **

Emma wore tight blue jeans and a red t-shirt. She wore her hair straight and was more tired then usual.

"Wow, look" Manny said walking with her along to school. Emma put her head up and her brown chocolate eyes took a look around.

"What's going on?" Emma asks. There was cops, students crowding and camera's everywhere.

Craig slowly came up to them and took Manny into his arms "It's like a circus" he jokes and Manny smiled when he kissed her as a greeting.

As the three kept looking around the one and only Spinner came running over "Did you guys hear?" he let out a laugh.

The three gave him a weird look. Obiviously not, they just got here. Spinner shook his head smiling.

"Heather Sinclair either pushed herself off her balcony, or someone pushed her off! I heard she was gutted" he explains. Emma and Manny shared a look and Craig bluntly stared back at him.

"Nah man" Jimmy came with arm around Hazel "I heard she was stabbed in the back" he said.

Emma gave them an insane look "And your laughing at this?" she gave a look at Spinner who slowly stopped smiling. Jimmy coughs looking around as Hazel hit him in the chest too.

"Well it's not like we knew her" Craig admits and the guys laugh. Manny nods agreeing with Craig.

"And even if we did..." she drifts "Heather wasn't so nice. I don't think it's anything to worry about. I mean, it is a shame she died but... come on? Pushed off a balcony?"

"Who hates her that much?" Hazel said nodding and agreeing with Manny. Jimmy held his smile and couldn't keep his hand down...

Spinner put his one hand up to and she laughs shaking her head. Emma let out a breath and points to the school "I'll be right back" she said needing to get her books before all the chaos got in the way.

Emma slowly did her combination and stared down just thinking about Heather, her family...everything.

"Tragedy eh?" a voice said behind her and Emma knew that voice all too well. He wasn't suppose to be here, why was he? And why was he talking to her?

Emma bit her tongue but turns after opening her locker and looks right in the eyes of Jay Hogart. She was a bit taken back. He was more cleaned up, he lost the baggy black shirt and the wholes in pants...something else had changed, she just didn't know what yet. But of course he still had that stupid hat.

"What are you doing here?" Emma bitters and crossed her arms , Jay gave a slight smirk looking around.

"Who'd want to miss this?" he points around to all the camera's and students talking to whoever reporters they could. He saw Emma wasn't buying it and snickers a bit, she always knew him more than he thought.

It was kind of amazing to him.

He slowly shrugs "I also came back to home sweet Degrassi" he jokes "I missed all the drama" he lied.

Emma laughs at him not beliving one word "Yeah, and your just going to flunk it in less then a week anyways. What are you really doing here?"

Jay's heart sped up a little and leans in. Emma's breath got caught in her throat and the two connected eyes-

"Emma!" Peter yells and jogs over. Jay looks at the blonde boy and is taken by surprize when he kisses Emma. His Emma. Emma was a little taken back as well not seeing the kiss coming and pulled away.

"Hey" she just greets. Peter put his hands on her arms in a safely matter and Jay tried to keep in his smile, like this guy could ever protect Emma.

Peter breaths shaking his head slowly "I can't believe we had a killer in Degrassi" he said. Jay then let his chuckle out.

"Have" he corrects Peter "Besides...no one even knows if she was really killed or not" even though he was talking to Peter he couldn't help but stare back at Emma. Peter looks to her also and Emma finally glances at him and opened her mouth.

"Oh" she then huffs and gives a bored point to Jay "This Jay...Jay this is Peter" she gave another bored point back at Peter and then held it with her other hand. Why was she so nervous to say it? "...my boy friend"

Jay swallowed hard and the bell rang "Hmm..." he just drifts and Peter moves a bit closer to Emma. Good, he should feel like a competition was going on. Cause that was exactly why Jay was back. He changed...and he wants Emma to be his...to have a real relationship like it should have been in the beginning, not with cheating on Alex or STD's... a right relationship.

"I'm gonna go to class" Peter said looking to Emma "Walk to you class? I got History" he explains and Emma shook her head 'no'

"I actually have English...this way" she said and saw him clench a bit "But I'll meet you for lunch!" she made sure and smiled a bit kissing him on the cheek. Peter looks at Jay and then to Emma and nods leaving. "What now?" she notices Jay still there.

"Get your books" he grins "I got English" he said. Knowing it was also 'her' English, Emma gave a groan...but inside she felt little jumps.

Wait...what?!

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beatDance to this beat  
Dance to this beat 


	3. I Couldn't Love You Any Better

Emma walked to her locker after school and was lost in thought. She actually spent her first period sitting beside Jay and he didn't once pick a fight with her.

What was going on with that guy? Her heart skipped. What was going on with her? She took a long breath and opened her locker.

Ellie passed by shoving her a bit and turns to blink "Oh" she noticed Emma "Sorry about that" Emma just nods and gives a weird look watching Ellie leave.

"How nice" Manny said in a taunting voice as Emma looked over and they shared a smile for Emma to shrug a bit.

"She looks sad" she admits and Manny snickers.

"Sad cause she couldn't get Craig" she did a little hair flip and a feisty pose, Emma had to laugh and shook her head.

"I think she's over it. Sean really hurt her...I'd be mad to if my boy friend just up and left. She seems really lonely" she admits.

Manny fakes a gasp "Let's invite her to a sleepover!" she rolls her eyes "She's not sad. She's rude and dis repectful, but you my dear are the most nicest, prettiest girl in the girl!" she shouts and Emma gave a weird look closing her locker.

"You obviously want something" she noticed and laughed, Manny joined in to hook arms with her best friend and walk out of the school and down the steps.

"I just can't love my dearest friend in the world?" she jokes and scoffs "Kay you caught me. I want you to come to the ravine. And yes- I know. Bad expierences but theres suppose to be a cool dance going on and our school's going to be there so what can go wrong right?"

As Manny rambled Emma was phazed out as soon as she saw Jay by his car, finishing his cigerette and she blinks looking away "Sure" she said out of no where and even Manny was surprized.

"Really?" she squeled and hugged her best friend "Your not going to forget this" she said and Emma just gave her a little smile and she waved "I got to go catch up to Craig, tell him too. Meet you at home" she runs off.

Emma went down the stairs and glanced at the spot Jay was in to find him gone and then his famous orange civic rolled in front, his window down.

"You want a ride?" he asks. Emma eyes him and shakes her head smiling, for some reason it made him want to smile as well "What?" he questions happily.

"Why are you being so nice?" she then thought about it "It's not like it's a bad thing but I'm use to the taunting Jay, I could handle him. But you? I have no clue what to do"

"So you'd rather me tease you?" he jokes "I can tease...teasing to please, teasing to fight...teasing for se-"

"Shut up" laughs Emma knowing where he was going with this and hid her blush "and no, I don't want a ride"

"Why not?" he asks "I'm nice. You said it yourself" she gave him a 'so' look and he huffs "I'm gonna have to kiss your ass for while to get you in the same car as me...aren't I?"

Emma just grins giving him a little nod. But truthfully? Emma did trust Jay. She just didn't trust herself with him. Boy friend thanks.

"Playing hard to get, I know this game" he taunts and Emma rolled her eyes to start walking and he slowly moved his car with "You going to the ravine on the weekend?"

"Maybe" she shrugs liking to tease him. It was a reflex thing. She then cut through a feild so he couldn't follow and smiled turning back wards "See yeah" she turns back and walks home.

Jay grins back watching her leave until putting eyes on the road and starts driving home. Neither knew their was another person watching them...

Peter madly watched as Emma left and Jay was constantly around her today and it was only his first day back. Peter just got Emma and he will not let this guy screw it up.

_Poor another drink for me  
I like it better when I'm numb  
Something's gotta give  
These conversations make me dumb  
You look so good when your scared  
It turns me on when you fear for your life_

I couldn't love you any better  
You turned me into a killer  
And I'm sorry but you're all out of luck tonight  
Baby your time is up  
Something's got a hold of me, doesn't want you to breathe  
Stand over you and watch you bleed. I'll be the last thing you see  
Go ahead I dare you to scream  
No one can hear but me  
Pleading won't get you anywhere,  
When I decided not to care

Don't waste another breathe on me  
Your gonna need everyone  
Don't waste your time w/ this  
Your dying moments almost doneThere is no time for last words  
Your life should be flashing right about now

I couldn't love you any better  
You turned me into a killer  
And I'm sorry but you're all out of luck tonight  
Baby your time is up  
Something's got a hold of me, doesn't want you to breathe  
Stand over you and watch you bleed. I'll be the last thing you see  
Go ahead I dare you to scream  
No one can hear but me  
Pleading won't get you anywhere,  
When I decided not to care

I've decided not to care  
I've decided not to care  
I've decided not to care

Like Romeo and Juliet, we're dying in the end.  
We never loved each other, at least I never did  
If you did you had a sick way of showing it  
Star crossed lovers and the blackest of skies  
Had a dream about the 2 of us, one of us died  
I'm sorry you had to die like this tonight 

**S0o0o0o0o How are you liking it? You know the drill, hehe, REVIEW! Any ideas? **


	4. Whisper To A Scream

Emma was sleeping soundly and the midnight stream leaked into her window. Her white covers taking over her.

Manny was in her other bed and sleeping like an angel too. All silent.

_**A very loud scream. Ellie ran for her life. As she went up the stairs the killer was chasing her and grabbed her foot, sending her down and smashed her head on the wall making Ellie sink down on the wall and a bit dizzy**_

Emma tossed and turned now from her dream and Manny was still.

Emma's mind was full of so many thoughts.

"_**No please!" Ellie screams as she was backed to a corner and couldn't do a thing as a black figure stood over her "Who are you!?" she cried hard with tears down her face. The killer whipped her tears away.**_

Jay, Peter, Manny, family and school grades. Yep, that summed basically everything up in Emma's life that was now making her toss and turn in her sleep.

And her nightmare wasn't going so good. Manny groaned a bit hearing Emma's little wimpers, slowly waking the brunette girl up.

"_**No" Ellie shook her head fiercefully and the killer carried a rope and tossed it to the other hand to grab her throat.**_

_**Ellie kicked and screamed but the killer tightened the grip on her neck and pulled her up, he/she tied the other end around the stair railing and flew Ellie over it. Her feet hung at least 10 inches from the floor and her breath stopped, staring forward...swinging back and forth.**_

Emma gasped loudly and flew up. Manny laughs tiredly "finally!" she said standing over the blonde friend "I was shaking you for minutes now...you okay?" she asks.

Emma found herself in fear and sweat. She caught her breath and rubbed her eyes "Ugh..." she groans "just a bad dream" she said.

"What about?" Manny curiously asked, what would make Emma Nelson, the girl who survives whatever she's been through...to be this scared when she's only been sleeping.

Emma thought for a second and stared blankly at the wall to then give a small smile "I forget" she said shyly and the girls shared a little laugh.

_Cop sirens._

"Well!" Manny said noticing the loudness from coming outside as well "We might as well stay up seeing were not getting any sleep tonight" she teased.

She hopped into the same bed as Emma who smiled brightly "Lets watch Spongebob" she said and Manny turned on the television.

The girls were watching the show as the phone rings and Manny groans loudly in annoyance to glance at the clock "Who calls at 2 am?!" she yells.

Emma laughs to lean over and pick up the phone, answering it:

Emma: Hello?

Paige: Hun? It's Paige.

Emma give a weird look: Why are you calling? How do you my number.

Paige huffs: Manny, cheer sqaud. Most popular girl in the school. Anyways, something horrible happened tonight.

Emma stands noticing she was serious: Are you okay? You don't sound so good.

Paige sucks in a breath: It's Ellie...she hung herself.

Emma noticed on the other end that Paige started to cry and didn't know what to say. She clamped her hand over the phone speaker and told Manny about Ellie who stared right back at Emma.

Emma: Wh-why did she kill hersef?

Paige: She's been depressed for a while...Lex said she couldn't really find a place to stay so had to move back with her mom. Also heard her mom still didn't stop drinking. I didn't know it was so bad!

Emma: Well I didn't know her so well but it's still awful. Are you going to be okay alone, tonight?

Paige: I got Alex here. Thanks though Em. Just-just let Manny know...tell her to call Craig. He would probably like to know.

Emma: Alright. Bye then...

Emma slowly clicks the phone off and Manny was now standing also "god, that's terrible. Heather now Ellie?" she said and Emma slowly nods.

"What if..." Emma was lost in thought. What if it wasn't suicide? No. No, cops knew what was and what wasn't.

Paige was right, Ellie was sort of depressive. Emma sadly frowned "Maybe we should get some sleep" she admits.

Manny nods and Emma crawls into bed with her "Night" Manny softly said. Even though the lights were off, their eyes were closed and nothing was heard but sirens and little crickets from outside...

The girls couldn't sleep.

Jay was in his apartment and sitting in his single chair. He sipped on his bottle of water from just getting in and put the television on

He put on the news and there was Ellie Nash's picture on the screen. Suicide. Jay frowns and shook his head.

His phone rang and the caller was Sean Cameron. He sigh's knowing he'll have to consule his friend... he wondered if he should call Emma, or more like if he could?

He picked up the phone.

No one knew that there was a killer out there, watching everyones move and stalking them. Ready to make them hit their scariest place yet...

Murder.

_Long lost words whisper to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here   
When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

(I know you're still there...)

Watching me; Wanting me;  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you; Loving you;  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me; Wanting me;  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me; Raping me;  
Watching me...  



	5. So Far, I'm in like with you

**Hey, sorry guys. I forgot to give credits to songs. Chapter 2 was: Lying is the most fun a girl can have by Panic! At the disco. Chapter 3 was I dare you to scream by Cauterize. Chapter 4 was Haunted by Evanescence. **

Emma wore a black zip up sweater and pulled the hood over her head as she wore a jean skirt. It was pouring out and the clouds were grey.

As she stepped out of her house she heard a honk and looks forward to see Jay's civic. Has she ever been so glad to see him.

She went up to his window and he rolled his down "You can come this way but your going to have to jump over me" he jokes and lifts an eyebrow "But I don't think Peter Pan would enjoy that"

Emma rolled her eyes smiling ignoring that and nods to the house "Can Manny get a ride?" she asks and he looks at her connecting eyes.

They shared a moment and he smiled softly and nods leaning back and waits as Emma runs back into her house.

Moments later Manny came out with her and took the front, Emma at the back. Jay frowns a bit and sneaks a glance at her in the rear view mirror.

"So Jay" Manny starts the conversation as he pulls out of the driveway "I just wanted to see how you are you know? Haven't seen you in awhile. To be honest...I have to idea why your trying to wiggle your way back into Emma's life"

"Manny-" Emma went to stop her but Jay interupts. She swore Manny fought more with Jay then she ever did but who knows. All she did know if that Jay didn't enjoy fighting with Manny.

Only with Emma, she got hotter when she was angry .

"Wiggle?" Jay taunts Manny in a mocking tone "Who's giving you a ride to school Santo's? I'm redeeming myself is all I'm doing" he said and hears her snort not believing and he glared a bit "But how's trying to 'wiggle' your way back to Craig as if he won't cheat on you again?"

Manny let out a big gasp and hit him in the chest. Emma gave a scoff when Jay yelled back at Manny for hitting him when he's trying to drive in the rain and just looks out the window.

She wondered about Ellie. Where she ended up...if life was better 'up' there. If there was a place...

Jay shut his mouth seeing the blonde in the back seat not looking to happy and just staring out the window. Manny was about to curse at him to see him soften when sneaking a glance at her best friend.

"Wow..." she whispered softly. Did this guy really like Emma? By the looks he was giving it seemed so. He even shut his mouth from making her even more upset. She then frowned, she shouldn't be yelling at Jay... she knew Emma did have some kind of feelings for Jay.

Emma was just confused and had no idea what they were just yet. But Jay was thinking he just might know what they are. When he was thinking about it he always got scared and coughed as if he was thinking out loud to change the subject.

"You hear about Ellie?" he asks. Emma looks over and sadly nods. Jay shook his head as he pulled into Degrassi. "Sean called. Talked for hours. Didn't know that guy could cry so hard" he jokes a bit and got a lighter mood from the girls.

The 3 of them raced out of the car and up Degrassi stairs while rain poured on them. "Well at least the reporters are gone!" Manny yelled for some kind of better sign's and they just laugh a bit and go inside.

**Hehehe. I bet you have NO idea who the killer is. I betcha you'll be surprized. Who knows, maybe not. Who do think it is? Answer and see if your right in the end **_  
_


	6. Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl

Jay walked down Degrassi halls and Alex leaned on a locker with Paige. She gasped a bit glaring right at Jay "Look, our school scum is back" she said.

Jay gave a fake laugh "good one Lex, take time for that one?" he taunts and she snickers. Paige was in her locker with red eyes from Ellie and Jay went to his that was near hers, leaving Alex between them.

"So..." Alex drifts and glanced at Jay "How's the almighty ego?" she raised an eyebrow. Jay gave her one back. What happened to her good insults?

"Fine thanks" he said in sarcasm. He glanced at the clock, 10 more minutes til the bell rang and he was going to go catch up to Emma. He needed to talk to her...tell you how he felt.

He honestly was coming to believe he was in love with her... is he? He's never loved any one before...

"What's wrong?" Alex crossed her arms. Paige closed her locker and eyed the scene "Got a girl waiting...again?" she asks.

"No, but you got yours" Jay said glancing at Paige and back to Alex "How's the other side working out?" he fakes a cringe "Does Chucky know you have Amy out to spy on me? You can tell your dog to lay off...it's getting boring" he walks off.

Alex's mouth dropped and Paige put hands on hips. "He's lying" she said. Paige stomped her foot and charged a way "baby!" Alex ran after.

Spinner laughed seeing that and met up with Jay to hit hands and manly hug "How you doing man? Talk to Cameron?"

Jay nods and waits by Mrs.Kwans class, Emma was coming out of it soon. He glanced in, just as he thought, their was the beautiful blonde inside trying to do her work but that stupid 'boy friend' of hers was distracting her.

Jay's raised both eyebrows amused. We-were they fighting? Can't lie, he had to admit...he was on the urge of doing snoopy dances.

"God, If Darcy died like that..." Spinner stared off and shook his head "I wonder what really made Ellie do this... without a letter or anything"

Jay was a little distracted and wanting to see how the outcome with Peter and Emma went. Soon enough Emma ignored Peter and looked down at her work for the rest of the period. "Yeah...it sucks" Jay finally answers Spinner looking at him then back to Emma.

She looked up from inside and caught Jay from outside the window looking at her. She hid her smile as the bell rang and got up to turn to Manny and Peter to finally let out the smile. Her heart was skipping beats...

"So are we going to the Dot?" Manny asked happily walking to Emma as everyone made their way out, she gave a solid glare when Peter shoved by her and stood, blocking Emma.

"I just said we needed to hang out" Peter huffs "You've been ditching me for a week now" he angerily said.

Emma rolled her eyes "No I haven't Peter, your just upset. I don't know what about but get over it" she said. His mouth dropped but Manny smiled happily going out the door with her.

Peter chased after and grabbed Emma's arm and put her to the wall "How about you get over yourself? If you are anywhere besides the movies with me tonight, me and you are done. No, not done... you'll- you'll just regret it" as soon as those words rolled out of his mouth, Peter found himself shoved against the wall, 3 times harder than what he did to Emma...maybe even 4 times harder.

"Regret this" Jay said darkly and stared a bit madly into Peter's eyes. Emma stood between with her mouth dropped and Manny was more than entertained "Touch her like that again-"

"I'm her boyfriend" Peter snapped at him "not you. Stay away from her. I read up on you, you know? Files not so pretty. Your just a low life like the rest of them!" Peter shoved Jay back.

Jay didn't even see himself do it, he couldn't control the anger and what Peter though he had the right to say to him was pissing the hell out of Jay. Let alone he was bothering Emma. Jay smashed him back into the wall and gutted him in the stomach 2 more times.

Alex, Paige, Hazel and Jimmy turned. Spinner split from Darcy and ran over but wasn't there in time for Raditch to see and pull Jay off. Manny had grabbed Emma and took her away. Emma couldn't help but look back to see if _**Jay **_was okay.

_When all,  
Is said,  
And done,  
And dead,  
Does he,  
Love you,  
The way that I do?  
Breathing in,  
Lightning;  
Tonight's for fighting.  
I feel,  
The hurt,  
So physical._

Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more.

She spreads,  
Her love;  
She burns me up.  
I can't,  
Let go,  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out.

Wait 'till,  
The day,  
You finally see,  
I've been,  
Here waiting patiently;  
Crossing,  
My fingers,  
And my t's.  
She cried on my shoulder begging please.

Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more.

**Okay. So that song was Think Twice by Eve 6. One of my favourite songs. Yay! Haha. Anyways, I'm trying to get more Jemma to go on. Forgive me if your in bore, hopefully your not. **


	7. Lover's Tryst

At The Dot:

"I can't believe that happened" Manny was still in amazement as she sat in a booth with Emma and even Darcy came to sit with them.

Darcy snickers a bit "Spinner said Peter looks pretty bad" she admits. Emma sadly shrugs, why didn't she care that her own boy friend was hurt right now?

"Good!" exclaims Manny "That guy has been deserving a beating since ever!" she exclaims and gives Emma a sorry look "But think about it Em, he's an ass! He even tried to pressure you to ditch me for him. He pushed you to a wall even!"

"And did you see how mad Jay got?" Darcy said sipping her hot chocolate with a low smirk and laughs as both Manny and her saw Emma try to hide her blush.

"Whatever" Emma said and now couldn't hide the smile. Her heart skipped, her eyes then widened "Oh my god" she blurted out.

Manny gave a weird look "What is it?" she said worriedly. Emma just shrugged it off and excused herself for a minute to go to the bathroom.

_**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god**_

Emma slammed open the girl's bathroom door and paced back and forth, hands on her head. She stopped in tracks. Oh crap.

"I like Jay" She stared right back at her reflection at the mirror "I'm falling for Jay! OH my God!" she wanted to hit herself.

He was so cocky, such a bad boy, always crawling under her skin, always teasing...always looking at her...always catching her attention by being the hottest guy in school! GOD! She did love Jay.

She leaned on the wall and bit her lip, how was she suppose to get through this one?

She came back out of the bathroom to see Liberty and J.T join their table "Hey guys" she greets awkwardly and takes a seat across from them beside Darcy. They gave waves and Liberty was explaining to them they were having a memorial for both Heather and Ellie Nash.

Emma still couldn't get her mind off of Jay though, so her attention went on the group behind her. She eavesdropped hearing Jay's name.

"Did you see the way he kept hitting the guy?" Marco whistles to Paige who laughs a little, Alex beside rolled her eyes and Jimmy wiggled a little beside Hazel feeling uncomfortable of the whole Jay being hot while fighting thing was going on.

"He does know how to look good" Paige admits then smiled to Alex "But I'm all about this one right here" they share a kiss until Alex pulls away and shakes her head

"I just can't believe he was let back in" she confirms and Hazel laughs stealing some fries from Jimmy.

"Your just mad cause he's not yours anymore. We all know he fought Peter Stone because of Emma. They had some thing last year going on" she said.

Emma could feel the back of her head getting glared at so hard it would burn a whole in it, by Alex. Oh well, she was gay...get over it. Emma felt warm inside though...did Jay like her?

"Hey" Craig comes in and Manny smiled a little as they shared a kiss, Emma turns back and waves a little to him and he back.

"How are you?" Emma asks looking at Craig and Manny nods agreeing.

"How'd you take the whole Ellie thing?" she questions, she respected Craig and Ellie's friendship. Maybe Emma was right, even if Ellie was over Craig or not...Craig was all about Manny.

Craig shrugs his left shoulder "It's been a rough day. We're stopping the band for a while...doesn't seem right. Other than that...I'll survive right?" he asks and Manny softly smiled as he did so back and shared a sweet kiss with her.

Emma got up giving a teased look "As much as I'd love to see you guys make out in front of us..." she drifts and Liberty, J.T and Darcy shared a laugh with her, Emma points behind her "I'm going to go home...see you later" she waves good bye and goes.

Emma found herself going back to the school and goes to the office, seeing Jay right outside out if, with a cut lip, but that was pretty much it. "Hey" she softly greets.

Jay looks up and grins a little "Come to see the trouble maker?" he asks and she shook her head no.

"you weren't the one who started it" she states and her eyes sank into his and he looked away a bit guilty. No, he didn't...but he was looking for a fight with Peter. He was actually just aching for one. All because of her. Why was it so hard to tell her how he felt?

Jay sighs "no...not this time" he said and his blue eyes looked up at her "but why not blame it on the guy who usually does. Images suck...so do labels...I knew I hated Degrassi for some reason"

Emma gave a weird look as she sat down beside him "So why'd you come back?" she asks and he looked over his shoulder at her and leans down looking across at the wall and back to her.

Their hearts got faster and he leans in "you" he states. They shut their eyes and he softly pressed his lips against hers and cupped her jaw line. Yep, just about right. Just like the dreams... only better. Now he could really feel it and it was incredible.

Emma melted into it and slowly kissed back. It was the best kiss that she ever had and she craved him even more. She leaned back more on the chair as he moved closer and a bit over her, it got deeper and they were losing breath.

A cough was heard and they pulled apart. Emma was staring and Jay had a 'wow' look on his face. They both look back at Mrs.H who was leaning on the door with crossed arms and giving a weird look.

You'd think it was for Jay for getting called to the office to have a talk but it was for Emma who's boy friend's mom just caught her kissing after a certain fight.

"Lets go" Mrs.H said and Jay avoided Emma's eyes not knowing what to say or do anyways. She probably hated him now. Probably would slap him if she had the chance. When Mrs.H closed the door behind him Emma's eyes clenched shut.

Oh-my-god.

She opened her eyes and her finger tips touched her lips. So much better then Peters...even Sean's. She was in love with Jay. And she needed him to. He came back for her? Life couldn't get any better.

Manny was on the couch snuggled to Craig as Emma raced in "Manny! Manny!" she called and slammed the front door shut. Craig chuckles a little at his friend's desperate calls and Manny sat up.

"Em? You okay?" she smiled a little but tilted her head a bit confused as Emma ran in. Craig lift an eyebrow and Emma caught her breath.

"I'll go to the ravine" she said

"I know" confirms Manny "You already told me you are"

"Oh yeah..." Emma remembered and gave a sly smile seeing Craig and her trying to watch a chick flick, she pointed to her door "I'm gonna go now...have fun"

As Manny shook her head smiling Craig gave Emma a more curious look with a low smirk "you sure your okay?" he teased and she nods running downstairs.

Craig shook his head smiling and Manny's laugh sung in his ears. They went back to watching the movie and Emma was downstairs on her bed and wondering what to do with both Jay and Peter.

Peter was so proper and smart. Jay had all the F's in school you could imagine, but on the good side Emma knew he had a smart mind...he just didn't show it. But Peter was a little bit more nicer for his image as Jay had the bad boy reputation. But Jay was so hot! But maybe boy cute like Peter was better? But Peter didn't kiss her the way Jay did... But Peter couldn't hurt her as much as Jay could.

Cause deep down Emma knew Jay knew her in and out more than anyone, no matter how many times she denied it. They could kill each other by words if they wanted to. It's what love could do.

They'd have days where they wished they never even met another. But then had those days where you just craved to see that person and even dressed even more hot just to impress them. Damn, this decision was gonna hurt.

Peter? Jay? Peter...Jay.

_What started out as desire, turned into a lover's tryst  
Who knew a moth and a flame could ever spawn a love like this  
Now you need something to taste  
Something just a little bit more sweet  
But I am sour and more sour  
Every time that our lips meet_

If you're a butterfly I'm suicide by insecticide  
If I am kerosene then you're a spark just begging to ignite  
You'll wish you never met me  
Butterfly, butterfly, float on by me

_Never meant to cut so deep (Just enough to bleed)  
Feel the sting as you get closer (Closer and closer to me)  
Don't let me hold something so delicate (I'll shatter it with a word)  
Don't say a thing as we get closer and closer  
Damn, this is gonna hurt_

The ghost of a pathetic past is haunting me here more and more  
The skeletons are laughing at me through the closet door  
And now past lovers share these covers  
Sleeping with my enemies  
Thoughts of others come between us  
Trigger fits of jealousy

_  
You can paint me pretty colors  
And dress me how you like  
I'm just an ugly moth in love  
In a butterfly disguise_

And I've been thinking about leaving since the day that we met  
'Cause if I don't get close when it's all over I'll just forget  
'Cause I have seen the end so many times I've played it in my mind  
And I am scared to death I never want to see your dark side

Never meant to cut so deep (Just enough to bleed)  
Don't say a thing as we get closer and closer  
Damn, this is gonna hurt

**Phew. That was long :. But I have to admit, I'm just trying to keep writting so I don't lose interest in this story. LOL. But so far I'm even liking it. Haha. Anyways, reviews please. I'm loving them. **


	8. I Feel No Shame

Emma stood at the door with Manny with both 'Oh my god' faces on mixed with boredom "Okay Dad!" Emma exclaims.

"And another thing" Snake said ignoring her and pointing at the two girls "If any boys touch you any more than below the waist-" he was cut off

"OH god!" Emma exclaims and Manny was laughing hard as Spike shook her head smiling as well over by the couch. "Good bye!" Emma said when hearing a honk outside.

"Don't worry Snake" Manny called over her shoulder "we'll be good!" she teased and giggled with Manny running over to Spinner's black car with Darcy in it too.

"Hey" Spinner greets them and looks back, the two girls smile and he gives a taunting smile to Emma "And how are you?"

"Shut up" Emma said shaking her head and smiling. Jay obviously told him about what happened and Spinner better keep his mouth shut.

Manny gave her a what look and Emma just shrugged it off as the car headed to the ravine. This was sure to bring back memories to Emma.

The girls plus Spinner got out of the car and headed around the ravine. It looked the same, only this time music blasting and even more people there.

Over by the cars was a big fire pit starting and chairs and benches around it. Even Jay was sitting over there.

He hasn't been to the ravine in a while. He didn't want to be... he was done with it. He learned the error of his ways.

He also heard Emma was coming by a certain source. Cough. Spinner. Cough. He held his beer and watched the fire waiting for the blonde to come until another sat on his lap.

"Hey babe" Amy smiled taking his beer and stealing a gulp. He rolled his eyes and she starts kissing him, Jay pulls away and looks away from her "What?" she stubbornly said. Why could she never get Jay Hogart?

What was so damn wrong with her?

"Get off" he said sternly and she madly got off calling him a prick and stormed away. Jay just couldn't get Emma and her kiss off his mind. Jay shook his head and got into a conversation with his friend Aaron.

Emma took off her black coat and laid it inside Spinner's car. She now wore a red strapless top and a short jean skirt with black high heels. Her tan was shining and looked even better near the fire where she was just at.

The soft night air wind blowing passed her long curly hair as she laughed with Manny and Darcy. Jay glanced over and looked twice to stare as his breath stopped, eyes popping out a bit. Emma knew just how to make him crazy.

He jumped off of his chair just in time seeing a couple eyes on Emma and went to her before any of the 'boys' did. "Hey" he whispered in her ear.

Emma felt chills on her arms and tingles through her when Jay touched one of her arms turning her for face him. Darcy and Manny shared an impressed look and slowly without being noticed, walked away.

"Come talk to me" he said with his deep voice and stared down at her chocolate brown eyes, the fire being her. She looked perfect. They had no clue that the killer was in the woods and watching them right this minute. He slowly slipped his hand into Emma's and went to guide her into the woods until she tugged him back.

"Lets go to your car" she said and gave a little smile looking back at the woods "It's too dark in there" she confirms and Jay teasingly smirked down at her.

"Are you scared of the dark?" he teased and she just let go of his hand and went to walk away until he smiled shaking his head. The girl knew how to keep him wanting her. He grabbed her back and led her to his car.

The music got higher and louder each second and as Emma and Jay walked off, it didn't matter who it was. No one could hear you. Specailly if you were screaming for your life in the woods.

"HELP ME!!!" Alex screamed on the top of her lungs, someone was chasing her and she already had a stabbed wound in her stomach. The killer held the knife and was ganging up on her. Alex let out a little cry when she fell over a tree root.

She went to crawl forward but screamed once more as the killer pulled her back and dragged her to a place where she'd never survive.

_Is anyone alive out there?..._

_  
Can anyone hear me?..._

_  
No._

As I wonder why the thoughts start to fill my mind  
Giving into you feeling used and abused  
Pleasure replaces pain, I've gone and done it again  
It's something that I can't control  
Nobody to blame, but I feel no shame  
Staring into your eyes feeding you more liesOne day I'll get whats mine, but until then  
I feel no shame

I (Go, go, go)  
I (Go, go, go)  
I (Go, go, go)  
I (Go, go, go)

Acting on instinct, what the fuck did you think?  
Look into the sky I'm staring wondering why?  
You can call me heartless but I can't control  
I gave into temptation a long time ago  
A feeling of pain close your eyes I promise you wont feel thing  
Because to me its just a game  
Remember one thing  
I feel no shame

**Song is: Queen of the damned by Slipknot. Screamo. Who knows if you'd like it but I do lol. Anyways, like always...hope your liking it.**


	9. Won't You Die Tonight For Love?

Emma and Jay leaned on his orange civic and were side by side. Jay was playing with his hands and Emma bit her lip.

"I-I don't cheat" she states. Jay gave a soft grin looking at her and slips an arm around her waist, softly holding her.

"You don't have to" he said quietly, her pouting eyes staring up at him. "Be with me...I want you Em, and I think you want me too" he confirms.

Emma huffs pulling her eyes off him and throws arms in the air "Do you think it's easy? I hate this. I hate-"she looked at him seeing his famous cocky smirk and points at him "I hate that smirk" but he couldn't stop, she was so cute. "Jay!" she whined "I just... what am I suppose to do? You weren't suppose to come back"

Jay had a little pain hit his chest and it showed in his face. She opened her mouth to correct herself but he cut her off "Well sorry I did. Didn't know it'd interfere with your life so much, just thought I could be part of it"

"Jay" she said but he went on not letting her talk.

"What am I suppose to do Emma, not you. Me." he said and shook his head looking back at her "Amy, Alex..." he snickers "Heather Sinclair... I've never felt the way I do with them the way I feel with you. Your not some girl that easily gives in and I love that about you"

"You** love** it?" she quietly mumbles, Jay nods and was ready to finally tell her he loves her- until sirens came in. They both looked away and the music stopped, cops parked in the middle and got out. "What's going on?" she asks.

"I don't know" Jay said back to her and they stood, Jay held her hand careful not to be split or if anything bad happened...

"We got a call" the cops yelled and one spoke into a speaker "There was a call on screaming in the woods" everyone looked at another. No one stepping up to see who called in.

In the woods, the killer smirked through the ski mask hearing the sirens and put down Alex's cell phone, putting it in her own blood.

Back to the cop scene "Well then..." the cops said and steps more forward "You can all go home now. Come back here again and you'll be arrested...you know how it is. You kids aren't suppose to be up here. Get going"

They all groan or curse but do go. "Em" Manny said going to her with Darcy and Spinner. She lift an eyebrow glancing down at Jay and Emma holding hands. Emma quickly let go and crossed her arms to shoot a look at her.

"Hey man" Spinner said to Jay "Can you drive us home? Paige, Jimmy and Marco are borrowing my car. They can't find Alex yet" he said and Jay looks at Emma to nod just for her.

They all get in the car and pass the cops, Spinner smiled rolling the window down as Jay slowly drove passed them "Nighty night officer" he called to one who just smirked shaking his head.

"Smart ass" the cop said knowing Spinner and Jay from passed times. Another cop turns flashing the flash light in his face "Hey, keep it down" he calls over.

"Sir" the guys said back holding the flash back down to the ground by the trees "you might want to see this"

The guy slowly walked up with one of his other cop buddies and his partner whistled "What do you say to that Wesley?" he asked.

They all looked down at trails of blood. Only thing was...no body. Where'd the killer take the body?

Wesley was a cop who had light brownish hair and brown eyes, he looked in his 40's and was a skinny, tall man. He wore a blue professional shirt that buttoned up and his badge necklace around his neck with black pants.

His partner was a man named William. A guy around his 20's and looked new. Soft blue eyes and short brown curly-ish hair. He had a bit of muscle and wore the long black suit coats and pants with a white shirt and badge necklace around his neck.

You could tell that this won't be the last time you'd see them...

_Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death_

We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world  


Jay did Manny a favor...well, more like Emma but for Manny. He drove her to Craig's and they laid on the couch with a blanket over them.

They cuddled closer when the screen came on with a missing person announcement. Alex. Her blood was found in the woods and cops were clueless on any hint on where she could of gone. But by the hint of how much blood they found, she was sure to be dead...

_and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
was so anxious to be together  
together in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death_

Jay and Emma just dropped off Spinner and Darcy, listening silently to the radio on the side of the road. Emma glanced at Jay wondering what was going on in his head about Alex.

Jay slowly drove up Emma's driveway and she swallowed hard. "Do you think she's okay?" she asked quietly looking to Jay.

Jay snapped out of thought and looks softly at Emma to nod a bit and smile "Alex is probably just dicking around. She's a tough ass, she'll make it. She probably just went to someone's house and didn't tell anyone" he said and sounded sure.

Emma nods and eyes him. He seemed to be distanced. He and Alex hated another now cause of the break up. But before, even if they weren't in love, they were good friend's. Like Emma and Sean.

_This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before live tears us apart let  
death bless me with you_

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

this live ain't worth living  
this live ain't worth living  
this live ain't worth living

"You want to come inside?" Emma asked. Jay gave her a look and she smiled shaking her head "Not like that Hogart" he just grins "Dad and mom are at Joeys. You can stay over..." she drifts looking at him.

He stared back into her eyes and slowly nodded. Their hearts skipped faster each time they connected eyes. Still, they didn't have the nerve to straight out tell another yet that they were in love.

Emma opened the front door and he closed it behind them taking off shoes and jacket. She took his hand guiding him to the basement door. She led him down the stairs and he looked around smiling in amusement. Just what he thought Emma Nelson's room would look like.

The two ended up in her bed, Jay looking up at her ceiling where glow in the dark stars were. Over around her walls were pictures of her and friends.

He glanced down at Emma and she was fast asleep beside him. He got more comfortable under the blankets and pulled her a little bit more closer. Slowly drifting to sleep also...

"I love you" he whispers before dosing off and she slept in his arms peacefully like lovers should.

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death_

Baby join me in death 

**Aweeeee. How cute. Hehe. Okay so now it's Ellie dead, Heather dead and now Alex missing. Oh my who's next. Hehe. Reviews! I love them s0o0o0o much. Thanks guys. **


	10. Hurts Sometimes More Than You Can Bare

Emma sat in class trying to stop smiling. She couldn't. Things with Jay were going so much better than she thought.

He really was perfect. "Ow" Emma said out loud when Manny pinched her and giggled when she looks over.

"Sorry" Manny whispered back to her between class "Just wanted to get you out of lala land" she confirms and grins "Or should I say Jay land?" she corrects herself.

This time, Emma's blush was visible and both of the girls giggle even more.

Liberty came into the class and handed Mrs.Kwan a paper slip, every other minute they'd come in, taking students one by one to be questioned.

"Emma Nelson" the teacher said and Manny waved and watched Emma go.

Emma walked down the halls and slowly headed for the office, she turned the corner to bump into someone and looked to see Marco "Hey Em, sorry about that" he jokes.

"It's okay" she smiled back "So what's this all about?" she asks wondering if he knows. Marco sadly shook his head.

"They just don't know where Alex is. I think the cops think there's a connection with her to Ellie and Heather" he explains.

Emma looked at him closer "And how are you?" she slowly and softly asked. Marco sucked in a breath and tears swelled up "Im so sorry" she said with wide eyes.

Marco shook his head no and waved his hands "I've been doing this since ever. I can't help it. I'll be right back" he went to the boys washroom.

Emma frowned until Mrs.H came out of the office "Emma" she called and Emma went over to see 2 cops, Wesley and William

"Hello Emma. I'm Detective Mathews. You can call me Wesley and this is my partner William" he introuced them, Emma just nods "Do you know what this is about?"

"Sort of" she shrugs slowly, nodding a bit.

Wesley tiredly rubbed his eyes, they've been doing this all day. William sat on the desk and looked at Emma, she looked back at him and noticed he had eyes like Jay. God Jay, your just everywhere aren't you?

"She's been missing for 3 days now. We just need any help we can get" he confirms, Emma nods understanding and he pulls out his card "If anything happens or you remember something, call this number" he confirms.

"Okay" nods Emma to stand up. They explained more to her and asked her if she knew Marco and asked where he was. The detectives thinking it's a little suspicous that he wasn't there decided to go check the bathroom on the way to excorting Emma back to class.

Emma waited on the wall with Wesley who nods to William "Well I don't want to make the guy nervous when he's taking a shit" William said.

Emma hid her smile, this guy was Bristish and she liked him way better than the other detective. William had the witty, young state to him while Wesley was the old and more serious type.

So Wesley huffs and opens the door a crack and calling Marco's name out "Can I go?" Emma asks William until Wesley slammed open the door.

"Jesus christ!" he yells. William holds Emma back and gets a gun out. They slowly go inside and Emma's eyes couldn't believe it. She stared up in horror.

Marco was pinned on the bathroom wall, knife's dug into his hands and into the wall, the blood from his slit throat slowly dripping everywhere. It was a blood bath in there and the mirror has blood on it writing 'soon'.

"Go, go" Wesley yelled at William who grabbed Emma and ran her back to the office, they called 911 and school was being let out.

Manny came out of the school like others and everyone was excited, some panicking from hearing what happened. Cop everywhere. "What happened?" she asked walking up to Jay who leaned on his car looking around for Emma.

"I don't know" Jay admits and sees Spinner by the office doors who gives him a look and shakes his head. Jay could see the 'popular' group crying and more cops go into the school. He got off the car and headed back inside.

"What do you think your doing?" Manny yells to him and he turns, she gave him a wild look "You just can't go in there. The announcement said it was an emergency. You go in, your going to get hurt..." as Jay listened to her whining he didn't really care, he just wanted to find out where Emma was until Manny finally caught his attention "...Emma, oh my God" she ran over.

Jay turns to see Emma with Wesley over by a cop car and Snake. Snake hated him but Jay couldn't help but go over. He over heard Wesley talking about a murder to Snake and wouldn't even let Manny go see her, when he wasn't look Jay came behind Emma and pulled her aside.

Her had tears streaming down her face and Jay was more than worried now "baby, what's wrong? What happened?" he lift her chin. He embraced her and she put her head on his chest just to cry more and he put his hand on the back of her head just holding her.

He noticed the cop turn and look at them, for some odd reason Wesley let Emma stay where she was. Some kind of sign showing she looked save and relaxed with Jay.

**REVIEWS!!!!! hehe. **


	11. You're Safe With Me

"You okay?" Jay asked Emma as they walked to her locker, he watched her stare down at her lock putting in the locker combination, she slowly nods glancing at him. Jay bit his tongue. Of course she wasn't okay. "You want a ride home?"

"I don't know..." Emma said honestly, she didn't know if she wanted to confront her parents "Snake...Manny, my mom are going to be all over me. It's Marco you know? He's a nice guy and all but I didn't really know him" her big brown eyes stared up at Jay.

Jay softens leaning in a bit more closer and Emma shrugged her left shoulder looking away from him and back, he opened his mouth but nothing came out so she spoke first.

"Is it wrong?" Emma drifts "...to not feel bad? To not cry?" she questions him and Jay gives a sad laugh shaking his head.

"No Em, it's not. And it's not saying like you don't care, or you wouldn't of been in shock. But your alright now, at least the kid isn't in any more pain right?" Jay rubs her arm a little as she leaned on the locker with a frown "They'll catch the guy...he's probably just some stranger"

"Yeah..." drifts Emma and wrinkles her nose "I just don't get why they can't find Alex? Maybe she's part of it. You know...maybe the killer has her, the same one as Marco's? Like a connection" she said and Jay shrugs to nod and grin a little

"then again Alex is known to be missing for a week or two" Jay confirms and Emma agrees. "Come on" he closed her locker and took her hand bringing her to the parking lot to go home. Emma got into her house and smiled a little, Jay brought her out before dropping her off and she felt better and ready for her parents. Thankfully they weren't there.

"hey you" Manny gave a sad smile and Emma did so back, Manny opened her arms and they hugged "Are you okay?" she asks and Emma gave a little nod against her shoulder. Manny gave a depressed huff "everyones bugging, they think the killer might be a teacher" she jokes a little.

"How comforting Manny" Emma rolled her eyes smiling but was a little bit relieved Manny wasn't going to go all cry on her. "Movie night?" she hoped, sitting and plopping her butt on the couch and Manny smiled to nod and plopped beside her.

"I say we watch a disney movie" Manny insists "It's not horror, not drama-"

"Oh, not unless we watch Lion King, even those lions got romance drama" Emma laughs to herself and Manny joined in and Emma thought "Let's watch Hocus Pocus, nothing bad in that right?" she gets up looking for the dvd.

Manny smiled shaking her head "Nope. And Craig's working tonight so it's an all nighter girl's night" she clapped and Emma looked over her shoulder to laugh with her. Manny and Emma got themselves popcorn, some candy and pop. Blankets were everywhere as well as pillows even stalked over them as they cuddled on both ends of the couch.

"So how's Craig?" Teased Emma and Manny giggles a little popping a popcorn in her mouth to give an innocent shrug and then gasp sitting up to kick Emma a bit "ow!" she exclaims with a laugh.

"How is you and lover boy?" Manny smirks seeing Emma's eyes widen "Didn't think I noticed? I know everything, Em" she laughs herself and Emma rolled her eyes "Oh Nelson, you know you want him" Manny gave an impressed look "that guy gets hotter by the year and he really holds his image. But not when around you. Are you going to ask him out soon?" Manny gasped "Or is he going to ask you out? I bet he is-"

"Manny!" Emma yelled cutting her off "We're just...friends..." she lies and Manny throws a pillow at her and Emma gasps to throw one back.

"You think you can lie to me Emma Nelson? I see right through you, you little skank" Manny did an 'o' face with a creeping smile as Emma gasped and laughed to hit her again with a pillow that her friend joined into.

The girls yelped getting into it and laughed harder flying off the couch and down to the floor laying on their backs. Emma caught her breath and held her pillow close to her and turns her head to look at Manny "Say I do like Jay. How do I know he's a good guy? How do I know he won't turn on me?"

"You don't know" Manny panted trying to catch her breath and smiled "but Em, I promise you you'll never regret it. You don't think it's hard for me and Craig? Still..I don't regret anything. I love him, and I think you love Jay Hogart" she giggles a little "As hard as that is to believe" Emma nods in agreement and stared at the ceiling

"It's going to get outta control" Emma admits and looks back at Manny who now caught her breath

"Isn't that the way it's suppose to be?" Manny asked and Emma stopped smiling, she was right. Why was Emma so scared? Because of the pain? The heartbreak? She never really thought of the good things about Jay. Thank god she had Manny!

The front door opened and in came Emma's parents "Hey it's the Emma, Manny show!" Snake smiled waving his hands and bent behind him picking up Baby Jack. Spike laughs coming in and Snake turns back to the girls "How was your nights without us? No parties?" he points

The girl's just looked at them and then another to laugh and shake their heads to get back to their movie night.


	12. Your Mine

Jay was in his apartment and it was raining.

He could hear the wind and everything blowing outside his window.

He couldn't sleep, not at all. He wondered if Emma could, if she was sleeping like the Angel she was.

Jay wasn't always like this. It actually took him a year to figure out his feelings for Emma. He's never loved or been loved and falling for her wasn't the plan.

But when he relized it?

He wouldn't take it back for the world.

Jay smiled a little watching some movie and thinking about her, he bent over his table and picked his beer up, taking a sip.

The door knocked and Jay gave a look to look over his shoulder at his clock, it was passed 2 am.

Jay got up and walked to his door, opening it slowly.

"Emma..." he breaths.

Her heart skipped with his.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked confused and ran a hand through his hair to have it swung around Emma when she threw herself onto him.

Her lips crashed to his and Jay quickly responded by wrapping arms around her and kissing back.

She parted her lips for his tounge to tease hers and kissed him deeper. He kissed her harder and passion over took them as he slammed her against the door, shutting it.

Emma was jumped up and kept her hands on his jaw lines.

He carried her to his room and they slowly fell on the bed.

"What?" Jay said between the kiss to end up kissing her again and pulls away, laying on top of her "So I'm guessing Pete's a goner?" he teased.

"more than" Emma grinned back and looked up at his cieling "Who knew I'd fall for Jay Hogart"

"I'm pretty cute" he shrugs simply over her and grins at her angelic smile.

He laid back down and pressed his lips to hers sharing a long and soft kiss.

An hour later Emma laid in his arms as his hands ran down her stomach and she wished she didn't have so much clothes on. She so badly wanted his touch.

"Stay with me tonight" Jay whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

Emma bit her lip feeling him nip at her earlobe and slowly nods. They kissed again and he smiled against her lips. "Love you" Emma pants after the long kiss.

He put a piece of hair behind her ear, his blue eyes sinking into her brown ones "I love you, Emma" he confessed.

Meanwhile Peter was at the front of his house and jogged to his car.

Emma was going to pay for breaking up with him for some outkast loser named Jay Hogart.

"Your ass is mine Hogart" Peter grit his teeth and went into the car.

As he started it the engine wouldn't work up and he cursed under his breath "Come on" he snapped.

He hit the steering wheel and looked at his rearview mirror, his eyes widen seeing the killer who put a bag over his face and began strangling him.

Peter gasped for air and kicked as hard as he could. If he screamed, he lost more air so he started choking hard and let a huge deep gasp in before his head fell down with the bag...

**HEhehehhe. So now, who do you think it is? Peters out and so is Heather and Alex is missing. You guess who it is and what you think will happen to the lovers.**


End file.
